Firepower Black Gravios
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren }} Firepower Black Gravios are Deviants of Black Gravios. Description Explanation An old Black Gravios that has never wandered outside the fire of the Volcanoes. Being in extreme heat all the time it has become completely unstable from its body temperature and must vent this heat non stop. Story Behind Its Secondary Name Miners from the Volcano reported seeing a Gravios with a jet black shell, with only the orange glow from its eyes and vents being the only way they could see it from the volcanoes ashes. They described the monster as a Fiery Nightmare and with research the Hunters Guild declared it to be a special variant giving it the official title of Firepower and due to the warnings of the power it has only ones with permission tickets can fight it. Aesthetic Differences Jet black shell. Spiked clumps of hardened lava across its head, back, wings, legs, chest, back and tail. Orange glowing eyes, spines and the shell crevices across its body. Ends of spines turned to vents. Back plates expanded out and shaped into spikes. Voice and roars sound more like steam. Attacks It has all the attacks the MH4U G Rank Black Gravios can use, even when not enraged. Level 1 - 5 *'Armor Of Lava': Like the Agnaktor it has pieces of hardened lava on its body that reflect attacks. Lava and fire gas will soften the armor which gives chances to break it off. *'Fire Gas Expelling Overload': Until the back is broken completely it will use a fire expel after completing almost every single attack, even the tail spin. After the back is completely broken the fire expels change to how a regular Black Gravios uses them but cannot be stopped completely. *'Beams Cause More Fire Gas': The radius on its fire gas after a beam is double the size of normal ones. Plus the expel is done almost immediately the beam stops. *'Continuous Fire Gas Expel': While using its charge or the fire blast shooting walk it will use gas in a continuous stream instead of a single quick burst. *'Shield Of Fire Gas': When Firepower it does its attack where it releases fire gas directly as an attack it will surround its entire body due to vents around its entire body and excessive heat. Its effectiveness lowers as vents are broken, *'Triple Fire Gas Expel': A attack borrowed from Basarios which it will do three fire gas expels in a row which will be double in size than normal ones. *'Bite Bullet': When it does its usually harmless side bite it will shoot a fire blast from its mouth that extends the range and damage of the attack. *'Blast Gas': Because the insides of this Deviant are too hot to contain sleep ailments the sleep organs have mutated into gas which contains combustible substances. Basically this replaces the sleep gas attack with Blastblight. (When Enraged) *'Heat Aura': Firepower will gain a heat aura when enraged made out of flaming gas that decreases health gradually while near it. Its appears around its stomach and back and will be unable to have it once its armor and vents are broken. *'Explosive Landing': An alteration to its jump attack. When it jumps up it will unleash blastblight gas on the ground and take off. When it crashes down its fire gas will ignite the other gas and cause a wide explosion. *'Triple Fire Beam': Will do its fire beam three times in a row. *'Fire Blasts On Fire Blasts': Its rapid fire blasts will explode upon hitting the ground instead of just disappearing. Level 6 - 10 (Some of Firepower's ablities change at this stage) *Its Heat Aura now extends to all vents around its body. *The Explosive Landing has a larger radius. *In the Triple Fire Gas Expel attack its third blast will be triple in size than a normal expel. *'Speedy Beams': All of its beam attacks are charged up 2 times their original speed. *'Tail Blast': Its tail will expel blast gas and then is slammed down for an explosion. This attack is rather dangerous due to its speed. Effectiveness is lost when tail is wounded and cannot be used when tail is severed. *'Double Tail Blast': The above attack is done to its right and left in even faster succession. *'Leg Blast': Now when its hipcheck is done with the legs not wounded a small explosion will occur in the attack radius. (When Enraged) *'Hyper Beam': In an attack borrowed from the HC Gravios from frontier it will raise its head as a bright flash forms in its mouth. It will then quickly swing its head around and a gigantic beam will be fired with massive range ending in a burst of blast powder from the mouth. This attack can one hit kill a hunter if their right next to the FNBGravios. *'Explosive Firepower': All its intact vents will release blast powder all around it as fire begins to charge in its mouth. With a bite it ignites the powder which causes fire gas to be expelled, sending a wave of fire to be sent around it. Some of this fire is sucked into its mouth turning the flame furious. It will stand upwards as the fire turns a blinding white and once it reaches larger than the size of FNBGravios' head it is shot at the ground at a distance in a blazing beam. As soon as it hits the ground a eruption of fire will emerge in the area in which the beam is being shot at. To end it all off a huge fire blast is fired into the eruption and makes the whole thing blast into a huge explosion. But it doesn't end there... Four fire blasts of large size erupt from the explosion into the air and fall to the ground and add four more explosions to the already huge one. Hunters with bad fire resistance are completely doomed. Breaks Lava Armor *Lava armor on head broken off *Lava armor on back broken off *Lava armor on belly broken off *Lava armor on left wing broken off *Lava armor on right wing broken *Lava armor on left leg off *Lava armor on right leg broken off *Lava armor on tail broken off General Breaks *Head Vent Destroyed **Head Scarred *Left Wing Wounded *Right Wing Wounded *Left Leg's Vents Destroyed **Left Leg Wounded *Right Leg's Vents Destroyed **Right Leg Wounded *Chest Shell Damaged **Belly Completely Exposed And Weak Point Revealed *Tail Wounded And Vents On It Destroyed **Tail Severed *Spiked Plates On Back Broken **Vents On Back Destroyed ***Back Wounded Mount The animations are borrowed from the normal Black Gravios. The main addition being the gas expels after finishing said animations and at higher levels the Heat Aura can still damage hunters riding it. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Fiery Nightmare Black Gravios cannot contract The Frenzy in any way as it is a Deviant, and they are all immune to it. Carves High Rank G Rank Theme Notes *The lava armor pieces will fall to the floor after being broken off and can be actually mined once for a chance of rare ores higher than of the blue nodes. **Depending on the type of piece it is possible to obtain rare ore and the unique materials. *This Deviant takes everything players hated about the original Black Gravios and amplifies it to the extreme. Trivia *The purpose of this monsters ablities are designed to make readers be grateful that such a Deviant hasn't been made yet and make their look on Black Gravios better. *The renaming of Fiery Nightmare to Firepower was simple as there already was a one word nickname in the infobox and it describes it perfectly. **Name candidates instead of Firepower were Gasgod/Gasmaster (Both scraped due to it sounding like a name for a joke monster), Heatwave (Scraped due to it sounding like it can use 4U G Crimson's moves) and Blaster (Scraped cause it sounded too bland). Credits *'Rathalosaurus': For the main render of Firepower Black Gravios Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant